Un pour tous et chacun pour soi
by Sakurache
Summary: 33 - Suite du crossover. Amy est piégée à la Division et doit faire son possible pour trouver et tuer le Léviathan mais la tâche s'annonce plus compliquée que prévu. Le retour de Meg et les armes de la Division vont se mettre en travers de leur route.
1. Chapter 1

**Un pour tous et chacun pour soi !**

Dean faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement de Nikita. La jeune femme attendait elle patiemment devant son ordinateur. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis environ une heure. Une heure qu'Alex avait annoncé à Nikita qu'Amy s'était fait prendre par les gardiens de la Division. L'ex-agent de la Division avait réussi à convaincre Dean de ne pas se précipiter pour intervenir. Car l'aîné des Winchester était prêt à sonner la cavalerie et à débouler en force à la Division pour libérer sa demoiselle en détresse. Mais c'était sans compter que sa femme n'était pas n'importe qui. Amy était un super ange aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Nikita avait ainsi pu rassurer Dean : Amy serait de retour par elle-même en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. C'était déjà 40 minutes plus tôt et toujours pas d'Amy ni de nouvelles d'Alex.

- C'est beaucoup trop long…Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un…

- Qui ? interrogea Nikita.

- J'en sais rien ! Sam, Balthazar ou Nate…Crowley peut-être...On a besoin d'aide.

- Tu n'en sais rien Dean ! répondit Niki. On a besoin d'infos. Alex va trouver ce qui se passe et elle nous en fera part.

- Et en attendant ? On reste les bras croisés ?

- Je suis désolée Dean, j'ai bien compris que tu étais un homme d'action mais à la Division on nous apprend la patience. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal…

Dean arrêta ses pas et se tourna vers Nikita qui lui adressa un regard qui en disait long. Il soupira et décida de sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il enfila son blouson de cuir et fit ronronner le moteur de l'Impala. Nikita soupira à son tour et réfléchit. Elle s'inquiétait aussi. Au début, elle avait cru qu'Amy reviendrait en deux secondes, qu'elle s'éclipserait du complexe sans problème et qu'elle reviendrait, qu'ils trouveraient une nouvelle idée pour débarrasser la Division de ce Léviathan. Mais cela faisait une heure maintenant. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose de grave.

Alex était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à comment aider Amy. Après la neutralisation de la jeune femme, Michael avait ordonné à toutes les recrues de rester dans leur quartier. Il avait semblé énervé que quelque chose comme ça arrive pendant son exercice d'évaluation. Et en même temps, c'était une bonne occasion pour lui de prouver qu'il était capable de gérer ce genre de situation. Alex se leva aussitôt quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Michael entra et elle se tendit.

- Alex.

- Michael ?

- Viens avec moi.

La jeune recrue savait qu'il n'était pas bon discuté les ordres alors elle le suivit sans poser de questions. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs puis entrèrent dans un ascenseur qui les firent descendre jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol. Ils passèrent de nouveau deux couloirs puis Michael s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers Alex.

- Tu te rappelles la femme de tout à l'heure ?

- Comment oublier !

- Je veux que tu assistes à son interrogatoire.

- Interrogatoire ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous l'interrogez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle a pénétré le complexe sans qu'on sache comment, répondit Michael en croisant les bras. Elle t'a parlé avant que j'intervienne. De quoi ?

- Elle…heu…Elle m'a dit qu'elle était nouvelle et je crois qu'elle voulait créer un contact.

- D'accord, un nom ?

- Non, désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Elle t'a choisi toi pour parler, y'a sûrement une raison. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu assistes à l'interrogatoire. De plus, ça sera un bon entraînement pour toi.

- Bien.

Michael hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Alex était à peine rentrée dans la pièce qu'elle se stoppa, dérangée par la scène qu'elle voyait. Amy était attachée à une chaise en bois. Elle était toujours droguée et inconsciente à cause du somnifère qu'Amanda lui avait donné. Mais il y avait plus. Des câbles encerclaient ses poignets et elle avait un capteur à l'index de la main droite. Les câbles allaient jusque dans le coin droit à l'avant de la pièce, reliés à une machine qui semblaient sortir du siècle précédent. Amanda était devant. Le capteur lui était relié à un ordinateur au fond de la pièce géré par Birkhoff, qui ne semblait pas ravi d'être là. La jeune recrue resta bloquée sur place jusqu'à ce que Michael l'interpelle.

- Alex ! Recule-toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?

- Birkhoff s'occupe du détecteur de mensonge. Amanda…Tu verras. Qui que ce soit, cette jeune femme est très bien entraînée à se battre et peut-être à autre chose. Nous devons savoir comment elle est entrée et pourquoi elle est là.

Michael adressa un signe de tête à Birkhoff puis à Amanda. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer. Il se recula, croisa les bras. Alex attendait à coté de lui, anxieuse. Amanda actionna un bouton de la machine et un courant électrique traversa tout le corps d'Amy. La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux, essoufflée, lorsqu'Amanda stoppa la machine.

La super ange regarda autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se rappela très vite où elle était et pourquoi. Elle se sentait embrumée. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer d'utiliser son pouvoir de téléportation pour se sortir de là. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, rien ne se produisit. Elle leva alors les yeux vers le grand brun en face d'elle. Au charme qu'il dégageait, elle sut que c'était Michael.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle…Désolé pour ce réveil brutal.

- J'ai connu pire, assura Amy.

- Bien…Si vous le permettez, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

- Hum oui, en effet.

Michael s'approcha et Amy jeta un œil derrière lui à Alex qui semblait plutôt terrorisée. Comme Amy en fait même si elle montrait le contraire. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de se sauver elle-même. Michael se pencha vers elle et approcha son visage du sien. Birkhoff se redressa sur son siège et observa la scène.

- Je ne suis pas pour les méthodes brutales mais la Dame qui est ici adore ça. Alors si nous n'obtenons pas de réponse satisfaisante…

Amy ne répondit pas et se contenta d'adresser un regard noir à Michael qui se recula.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'agent.

- Vous pouvez être plus précis ? ironisa Amy.

La façon dont la jeune femme avait répondu à Michael fit sourire Birkhoff mais pas Amanda qui actionna une nouvelle fois sa machine. Le corps d'Amy subit de violents soubresauts et la super ange grimaça de douleur.

- Votre nom, ordonna Michael une fois la machine stoppée.

- Amy…Je m'appelle Amy, répondit-elle essoufflée.

- Comment êtes-vous entrer ?

- Par magie…

Amanda actionna de nouveau sa machine en doublant la charge d'électricité. Birkhoff et Alex grimacèrent. Lorsque l'Inquisiteur s'arrêta, Amy tenta de réfléchir la tête baissée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. D'abord, ils ne la croiraient pas et ensuite, même si ils y parvenaient, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il lui fallait une excuse, une raison. Après tout, elle en avait une toute trouvée.

- Comment êtes-vous entrée ? articula de nouveau doucement mais fermement Michael.

Amy lui décocha de nouveau un regard noir de défi mais avant qu'Amanda n'actionne de nouveau la machine, la jeune femme s'écria :

- Nikita ! Je travaille pour Nikita !

Michael eut l'air vraiment surpris, tout comme Alex et Birkhoff qui s'empressa de vérifier les données du détecteur de mensonges. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête à Michael. Amy ne mentait pas. La jeune femme se sentit soulagée en comprenant qu'elle venait de tromper le détecteur.

- Nikita ? répéta Michael.

- Elle m'a engagé pour infiltrer la Division et corrompre votre système informatique, je ne devais rester que quelques jours…

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Parce que je suis douée ?

Amanda allait actionner sa machine pour que cette gourde arrête de se payer leur tête mais Michael l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non ! Non Amanda.

- Bien, comme tu veux.

- Pourquoi Nikita vous a choisi vous ?

- J'ai…J'ai été en prison, j'avais les qualités requises pour le job et surtout pas de famille…Y'avait 15 000 dollars à la clé.

- Où Nikita a-t-elle eu tout cet argent ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne connais que les détails de ma mission.

Michael échangea un regard avec Birkhoff et Amanda.

- Alex, sors s'il te plaît. Et pas un mot de ce que tu as entendu ici.

- Oui, d'accord…

Alex sortit sans se faire prier et se mit à courir. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, rendre crédible l'histoire d'Amy.

A un bon paquet de kilomètres de là, Sam avait toujours du mal à croire à qui il parlait :

- Et je suppose que c'est Stacey, la petite protégée de Crowley…rétorqua Meg en faisant un pas vers eux.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! cria Sam en braquant son arme sur le démon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir, en privé.

- Meg si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu me le dis là, maintenant !

- Bon d'accord, soupira Meg. Mais cette petite chienne va aller tout rapporter à son maître…Mes intentions sont toujours les mêmes qu'il y a un an, je veux la tête de Crowley sur un plateau.

- Quoi ?

Sam baissa son arme et Stacey déposa son fusil à terre. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec les armes à feu.

- J'ai formé une alliance avec d'autres démons, expliqua Meg comme si Sam était abruti, pour reprendre la couronne à Crowley. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'il ne mérite pas de gouverner l'Enfer.

- Je croyais que les rebelles n'étaient que des démons isolés…dit finalement Stacey qui n'avait rien vu venir en dépit de son pouvoir.

- Non, nous formons la résistance.

- Ecoute Meg, commença Sam, les anges, les super anges et les démons à la solde de Crowley essaient de s'entendre pour éliminer les Léviathans, tu ne crois pas que c'est ça le plus important aujourd'hui ?

- Si, c'est très important ! Tellement que Crowley ne s'occupera pas de nous, il a déjà du mal à gérer l'Enfer, les rébellions, Amy et les Léviathans alors…Bientôt, très bientôt, ça sera le moment de frapper…

- Et pourquoi je participerais à cette folie ? Moi aussi j'ai assez à faire avec les Léviathans…

- Parce que Sam…Tu as été longtemps destiné à gouverner les démons mais mieux encore, tu as une dent contre Crowley. Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait à toi, Dean, Castiel…Et même ce qu'il a fait à la petite Stacey…

- Ta gueule Meg !

- Tout ça pour dire…Que je pense que tu as au moins quelques raisons d'y réfléchir.

Sam était ébahi que Meg ait eu le culot de faire cette proposition. Il allait l'envoyer bouler mais Stacey fut plus rapide.

- Nous allons y réfléchir…Je veux dire…Il va y réfléchir.

Sam observa Stacey, surpris, alors que Meg la jugeait du regard. Elle ne se démonta pas et resta droite. La démone hocha la tête et disparut suivi de ces camarades. Quand ils furent tous partis, Stacey ne sentait plus ses jambes et elle s'assit directement sur le lit. Sam se tourna vers elle, en colère.

- On va y réfléchir ? Vraiment ? D'accord c'est vrai que je ne porte pas Crowley dans mon cœur mais toi, tu l'aimes comme un père !

- Oui, justement…Si on dit non à Meg, on n'aura plus de moyen de savoir ce qu'elle mijote et on ne pourra pas aider Crowley à s'en débarrasser…

- Tu délires ou quoi ? Y'a pas de « on » ! Je me fous de Crowley !

- Peut-être mais tu ne te fous pas d'Amy…Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Amy tient à Crowley comme Crowley tient à Amy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- J'en sais trop rien mais j'ai l'impression que pour Crowley, il y a plus que du business entre Amy et lui…Meg a raison, il va se concentrer sur ses désirs à elle et le risque c'est qu'il s'arrête de combattre les rébellions et que des démons comme Meg en profitent…

- T'as conscience de parler de l'Enfer là ?

- Et quoi ? Tu trouves pas que l'Enfer est mieux depuis que Crowley est à sa tête ? Ne me dis pas que tu préférais le chaos d'avant, je ne te croirais pas. Il faut bien qu'il y ait un Enfer…

- Pour quelqu'un qui a été coupé de notre monde jusqu'à il y a peu, tu sais et comprends beaucoup de choses…

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

- Ça c'est sûr.

Sam et Stacey finirent par échanger un sourire. La fin d'après-midi approchait à grands pas et les émotions avaient été fortes. Stacey décida de prendre une douche et Sam sortit appeler son frère. Des nouvelles du couple Winchester lui changeraient quelque peu les idées. L'air était frais dehors et Sam allait devoir expliquer au gérant de l'hôtel pourquoi la porte de leur chambre était défoncée. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa priorité.

- Dean ?

- Salut Sam.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de très réjouissant j'en ai peur…

- Allez, raconte-moi tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael était sur le point de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il avançait déjà d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui y conduisait quand le « hacker de l'ombre » l'interpella. Mais Michael ne s'arrêta pas, il ralentit seulement la cadence pour que Birkhoff le rattrape. Il portait une tablette tactile et montra une photo à l'agent de la Division.

- Amy Reynolds, arrêtée il y a 1 an pour vols avec effraction, coups et blessures ainsi que plusieurs délits mineurs. Mais apparemment c'était pas son premier coup d'essai, elle s'est juste fait choper pour celui-là.

- Continue, dit Michael calmement.

- Elle a pris 18 mois mais sa peine a été réduite à 10 pour bonne conduite. Le truc c'est qu'elle avait tout perdu à sa sortie. Sa mère, sa seule famille, est morte pendant qu'elle était en taule…Elle a pas retrouvé de boulot et elle ne pouvait plus risqué de faire ce qu'elle faisait avant…

- Puis elle a rencontré Nikita. Ça se tient.

- Parce que c'est la vérité…

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Michael et Birkhoff arrivèrent enfin devant l'infirmerie. Par la fenêtre, ils purent voir Amy, allongée sur un lit de métal, attachée et endormie. Amanda attendait son réveil, assise près d'elle. Les deux hommes entrèrent ce qui fit se lever l'Inquisiteur.

- Alors ? demanda Michael.

- Nous lui avons injecté le CT12.

- Le CT12 ? Je croyais qu'on voulait juste lui implanter un traceur ? s'étonna Birkhoff.

- Les traceurs peuvent être retirer…De plus, nous voulons éviter qu'elle sorte du complexe.

- Alors on va lui dire ?

- Birkhoff, t'es sûr d'avoir été avec nous quand on en a parlé ? intervint Michael. Tu sais ce qu'on veut faire…

- Piéger Nikita. Pour qu'elle vienne ici sauver sa protégée. Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ?

- Au mieux ça fonctionne, au pire on aura gagné une nouvelle recrue de talent, sourit Amanda.

Amy ouvrit alors les yeux difficilement. Deux anesthésies en si peu de temps avaient profondément affaibli la jeune femme. Plus encore, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle tenta de se redresser mais constata alors qu'elle était attachée, une fois de plus. Cependant, elle n'était plus dans la même pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à un cabinet médical.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Mademoiselle Reynolds ! dit Michael.

- Quoi ? Comment vous m'avez appelé ? demanda Amy dans le brouillard.

- Amy Reynolds, c'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Amy hocha la tête. Malgré tout, ses neurones fonctionnaient et elle supposa qu'Alex ou Nikita avait fait le nécessaire pour rendre son personnage crédible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Nous vous avons incorporé un produit toxique dans le corps. Un poison appelé CT12. Si vous ne recevez pas une dose de l'antidote toutes les 12 heures, vous mourrez. Et bien évidemment, nous sommes les seuls à posséder cet antidote…expliqua Amanda.

Amy reposa la tête sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Ça, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Elle était vraiment coincée. Elle réfléchit. Se résigner n'était pas la bonne attitude à avoir. Amy Reynolds était une jeune femme combattante, hargneuse, qui avait fait de la prison.

- Bande de salauds ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? cria Amy en se redressant soudain et en essayant de briser ses liens.

- Calmez-vous…ça ne sert à rien…Vous n'avez pas le choix. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes notre nouvelle recrue. Le jour où vous serez activée, nous retirerons définitivement ce poison de votre sang. En attendant, contentez-vous de faire ce qu'on vous demande…

Amy s'arrêta essoufflée et observa tour à tour le visage d'Amanda, Michael et Birkhoff. L'Inquisiteur ne lui serait d'aucun secours et la relation entre Michael et Nikita était bien trop compliquée pour être sûr qu'il l'aide. Par contre Birkhoff…Michael se tourna vers le couloir où un agent en costume passait.

- Hey Ferrer !

Amy ne put s'empêcher de se redresser encore et d'observer le Léviathan entrait dans la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas rester avec cette charmante jeune femme le temps qu'elle soit complètement remise de son anesthésie. Ensuite tu l'emmèneras auprès des autres recrues.

- Pas de problème.

Michael hocha la tête, fit sortir Amanda et Birkhoff avant de partir à son tour, laissant Amy seule avec Ferrer. Le Léviathan n'avait pas eu l'air de la reconnaître et lui adressa même un petit sourire. C'était une bonne chose pour la chasseuse. Dès que le produit anesthésique serait hors de son corps, elle retrouverait ses pouvoirs, tuerait le Léviathan, prendrait l'antidote et sortirait de la Division, tout ça en un temps record.

Sam avait finalement décidé de repartir chez Bobby. C'était le plus intelligent à faire désormais. Stacey et lui n'avaient plus rien à faire ici maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité et au vue des évènements récents, il valait mieux que quelqu'un soit chez Bobby qui était devenu en quelque sorte le QG de la résistance contre les Léviathans sur terre. Même si pour le moment Amy n'avait pas tant de problèmes que Dean le ressentait, Sam se disait qu'en cas de complication, il faudrait que quelqu'un prévienne les associés d'Amy…Sam se concentrait là-dessus pour ne pas penser à la proposition de Meg. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout raconter à son frère même si Dean avait eu la tête plutôt ailleurs. Les vacances étaient bien finies.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Amy ? demanda Stacey en se tournant vers le conducteur. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Sioux Falls.

- Oui et non. Je me disais que Meg tombait mal…répondit le cadet des Winchester en continuant de fixer la route devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu crois pas que c'est déjà assez compliqué de former une résistance avec toutes ces créatures différentes ? Si en plus les leaders ne sont plus respectés…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas à Amy. Et Balthazar fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas aux anges.

- Peut-être…Mais tu as raison. Même si j'ai du mal à faire confiance à Crowley, l'Enfer est indispensable alors…Autant qu'on est son leader dans la poche.

- Bonne façon de penser, sourit Stacey.

Sam sourit et entra la Mustang dans la propriété Singer. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Sam et Stacey franchissaient la porte de la maison et fut plus que surpris de voir une dizaine d'individus dans le salon qui semblaient attendre, les uns patiemment, les autres plus nerveusement, des nouvelles de quelqu'un. Sam resta bouche-bée un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour les questionner mais Stacey le retint en lui posant la main sur le torse.

- Des super anges…

Dean, après avoir fait un tour et parler à son frère, se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il retourna chez Nikita après plusieurs heures d'absence, toujours un peu inquiet tout de même. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé mais si Amy avait été de retour, elle l'aurait averti. Quand il entra dans la pièce principale, Nikita semblait parler toute seule. En fait, son logiciel informatique de reconnaissance vocale transcrivait ses paroles en écrits dans une sorte de tchat. Dean comprit alors qu'elle parlait à Alex et accéléra le pas.

- Alors ? T'as des nouvelles ?

Nikita se tourna vers Dean puis répondit à Alex.

- Dean est là, c'est son mari. Redis-moi ce que tu sais.

La voix électronique d'Alex répondit immédiatement à la requête de l'ex-agent.

- Elle a été interrogé par Amanda plutôt brutalement. Elle avait subi une importante anesthésie mais a réussi à inventer une histoire. Par un petit tour informatique, j'ai réussi à la rendre réelle. Au dernière nouvelle, elle était à l'infirmerie, je ne sais pas pourquoi faire.

- Merci Alex…

Nikita se tourna alors vers Dean pour lui exposer ses hypothèses.

- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait pas à cause de l'anesthésie…Quand à l'infirmerie, je crois que c'est pas une bonne chose…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je pense qu'ils vont lui mettre un traceur…D'après Alex, Michael et Amanda ont bien remarqué qu'Amy ferait une recrue de choix avec son caractère fort et ses techniques de combat. Ils ont sans doute une idée derrière la tête…Mais ils ne lui feront rien de plus, c'est moi qu'ils veulent…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Je peux prévenir quelqu'un pour la sortir de là…

- Nikita ? Amy vient d'arriver, résonna la voix d'Alex une nouvelle fois.

Amy se sentait encore un peu patraque. L'anesthésie restait dans son corps bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait escompté et elle ne pouvait toujours pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait tenté de résister pour donner le change quand Ferrer l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement informatique. Birkhoff y donnait un cours, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça vu son sens de la didactique, aux recrues. Amy reconnut Alex d'un coup d'œil mais fit comme si de rien était et Ferrer l'accompagna jusqu'à Birkhoff.

- Voilà l'enfant prodigue ! ironisa Birkhoff. C'est bon Ferrer, je m'en occupe.

- Comme tu veux…

Amy observa partir l'agent-Léviathan, une lueur de déception dans les yeux. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas une deuxième chance d'être aussi près mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sursauta quand Birkhoff frappa dans ses mains, faisant relever la tête aux jeunes recrues.

- Ecoutez-moi une seconde les incultes…Voici Amy, c'est une nouvelle. Amy, va t'asseoir près d'Alex, ajouta le hacker en désignant la jolie brune du menton.

Amy hocha la tête et se retint de sourire. C'était parfait. Elle s'approcha des ordinateurs mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir et pendant que Birkhoff avait le dos tourné, Alex fit asseoir Amy à sa place. La super ange remarqua alors le tchat ouvert devant elle. En lisant la discussion, elle comprit à qui s'adressait Alex. Amy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis commença à taper.

La voix d'Alex résonna une fois de plus dans l'appartement de Nikita mais le chasseur et l'ex-agent comprirent vite que ce n'était plus la jeune recrue qui parlait.

- C'est Amy…dit Dean.

Nikita hocha la tête et écouta :

- C'est un piège pour toi Nikita, ils espèrent que tu vas venir me sauver. Surtout, ne viens pas. C'est un bon point pour moi, je suis infiltrée. Je vais pouvoir traquer le Léviathan.

- Quoi ? s'écria Dean. Elle est tarée !

- Je sais ce que tu penses Dean mais tout va bien se passer.

- Dès que tu l'as tué, tu reviens pas vrai ? questionna Nikita.

Amy ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'aîné des Winchester se disait que quelque chose clochait quand Crowley apparut dans son champs de vision. Il soupira. Mais pendant que sa femme était absente, il se devait de prendre en charge ses responsabilités. Nikita releva les yeux et découvrit un drôle d'homme en manteau noir qui devait être Crowley, dont Dean lui avait déjà parlé. Elle ne dit rien et vit le chasseur se dirigeait vers lui. C'était le moment idéal pour parler sérieusement à Amy qui lui cachait quelque chose, Nikita pouvait le sentir. Elle désactiva la commande vocale et se mit à taper sur son clavier.

- Amy, Dean ne lit plus, un visiteur l'occupe…

- Qui ?

- Crowley. Amy, dis-moi la vérité !

- Ça va peut-être être un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Amanda m'a injecté du CT12. Tu connais ?

- Merde…

- Tu connais. Et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ce n'est plus l'anesthésie qui bloque mes pouvoirs maintenant, c'est le poison.

- Le CT12 est spécial. Il agit dans ton corps sans attaquer tes cellules tant que tu prends l'antidote mais si tu arrêtes…

- Je mourrais, je sais. Mais il existe bien un antidote définitif non ? Michael m'a dit qu'il me serait administré quand je serais activée…

- C'est exact. Mais un antidote pareil…Seul Percy doit l'avoir dans son bureau.

- Oui mais Percy n'est pas là…

- Alex t'aidera…

- Amy !

La jeune femme sursauta et releva les yeux de son ordinateur sur un Birkhoff qui s'avançait vers elle. D'un clic discret, Alex ferma le tchat sur l'ordinateur d'Amy et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la chasseuse.

- Vous avez échangé de place toutes les deux, pourquoi ?

- C'est ma faute Birkhoff, intervint Alex. J'avais commencé l'exercice et comme elle est nouvelle, je voulais l'aider…

- Oui mais non, ça marche pas comme ça ici, tu le sais.

- Désolée.

- Reprends ta place Alex et Amy fait moi cet exercice.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et s'exécutèrent. Par chance, Amy avait toujours eu un don pour l'informatique même si elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de le mettre en pratique. Finalement, elle termina l'exercice avant tous les autres. Birkhoff s'en aperçut et s'approcha. Il observa ce qu'Amy avait fait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se tourna finalement vers la jeune femme.

- Impressionnant…Va falloir que je fasse gaffe à mes arrières.

Amy se tourna à son tour et lui sourit. Leur visage était très près et la jeune femme sentit que son plan se mettait en place. Elle allait avoir besoin de Birkhoff.


	3. Chapter 3

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Crowley ? Je croyais qu'Amy avait été clair !

- Oui mais Amy a des ennuis, je me trompe ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? Stacey ? demanda Dean étonné.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Stacey quand ça touche Amy. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou je vais devoir trouver par moi-même ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes ouailles et de laisser ma femme tranquille ! s'énerva Dean.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'aîné des Winchester se mordit la lèvre. Il avait promis à son frère de ne rien dire mais c'était trop tard. Après tout, Crowley devait être au courant le plus tôt possible. Du moins c'était son avis à lui.

- Meg s'est allié à plusieurs démons pour te combattre, elle n'a toujours pas accepté que tu sois leur chef. Elle a demandé à Sam de faire partie de la rébellion.

Crowley encaissait le coup. Il resta un instant silencieux, son visage ne trahissait rien. Mais il encaissait le coup.

- ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas vu venir…poursuivit Dean.

- Jusqu'à présent je n'ai eu affaire qu'à des individus isolés…Je ne pensais pas que cette chienne retenterait la même chose qu'il y a un an…

- Hum…Et bien apparemment si. Mais il y a une différence cette fois.

- Laquelle ?

- Sam et moi nous ne sommes pas contre toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Ok, on t'aime pas. Pas du tout même. Quand je te vois parfois avec Amy j'ai juste envie de t'exploser la tête ! Mais je dois avouer qu'Amy t'apprécie et tu fais beaucoup pour elle et contre les Léviathans alors…Ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Et pour Amy ?

- On s'en occupe. Si on a besoin de toi, je t'appelle.

Crowley hésita mais il finit par hocher la tête et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? questionna Sam en posant son sac sur le sol.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander…répondit Stacey en souriant.

Sam s'avança lentement dans le salon. Il croisa le regard d'une super ange, grande et blonde puis, comme si tous s'étaient donnés le mot, les super anges se tournèrent vers lui un à un. Ce n'était que la moitié des soldats d'Amy mais ils étaient déjà très impressionnants.

- Salut…Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que vous faîtes là ?

Sam aurait mieux fait de se taire. Tous les super anges se mirent à répondre en même temps et Stacey ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une telle cacophonie. Sam se tourna vers elle, très sérieux mais la médium continua de rire, tellement, que le cadet des Winchester sourit à son tour. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers les super anges et siffla aussi fort qu'il put. Le silence reprit immédiatement ses droits.

- D'accord, là j'ai rien compris. Est-ce qu'UN super ange pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Michael !

- Oui vas-y Michael !

Plusieurs voix poussèrent le dénommer Michael à parler. Il s'avança, s'écarta un peu du groupe, vers Sam. Sam croisa les bras et hocha la tête. On lui avait parler de ce Michael. Une tête brûlée. On ne savait jamais si c'était du lard ou du cochon avec lui. Mais il semblait être quelqu'un capable de prendre des décisions et de gérer des situations extrêmes.

- Je t'écoute…

- On s'inquiète pour Amy. On sait qu'elle nous a demandé de ne pas nous mêler de ça mais on sent qu'elle a des problèmes. On est lié à notre leader, une connexion étrange qu'on ne peut pas expliquer…Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne voulons pas rester à ne rien faire.

- Vous n'aviez pas des missions à accomplir ?

- Si, la moitié d'entre nous s'en occupent, pour ne pas aller contre les ordres d'Amy mais…Nous voulons nous rendre utiles.

Sam jeta un regard à Stacey. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Le chasseur était seul à prendre les décisions. Enfin pas tout à fait.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans les détails…Mais je peux appeler Dean, il m'en dira plus. Et si vous pouvez être utiles à quoi que ce soit, vous irez les aider, on est d'accord ?

Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa tour à tour chaque super ange avant d'observer Sam. Il dût décider qu'il était digne de confiance car il finit par hocher la tête. Sam prit immédiatement son téléphone et sortit sur le palier de la maison pour téléphoner à son frère, laissant Stacey seule avec tous ces super anges.

- Salut…dit-elle timidement.

En tant que proche de Crowley, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'être seule avec tous ces représentants du Paradis même si ils n'étaient qu'à moitié ange. Stacey se rassura en se rappelant qu'Amy n'avait pas de problème à travailler avec elle ou avec le Roi des Enfers, les super anges devaient donc suivre ses ordres.

La nuit était enfin tombée et Amy sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait de sa chambre. Elle prit un couloir conduisant à la salle d'entraînement physique et à la salle de contrôle. A mi-chemin, elle rencontra Alex. Elles échangèrent un regard puis Alex accéléra le pas. La jeune recrue avait sa mission, la chasseuse avait la sienne. Elle continua d'avancer, veillant à ne croiser personne. Alex lui avait signalé que le nombre de gardiens était limité la nuit mais Amy s'étonnait tout de même de n'avoir encore croiser personne. Elle s'approcha de la salle de commande et s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle. Personne en vue. La chasseuse fit quelques pas vers la porte de la salle, sécurisée bien sûr. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter mais rien. Elle soupira et s'attela à observer le digicode qui maintenait la porte fermée. La jeune femme prit dans sa poche de pantalon un poudrier qu'Alex lui avait prêté. Elle souffla de la poudre sur le digicode qui révéla les touches les plus utilisées. Quatre chiffres étaient à composer, encore fallait-il le faire dans l'ordre. De plus, elle ne savait pas à combien d'essai elle avait droit avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche. Elle tenta une série puis ferma les yeux. Un clic. Elle avait réussi du premier coup. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et le referma aussitôt discrètement. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de respiration dans son dos. Amy se tourna lentement et découvrit Birkhoff, assoupi sur son fauteuil, éclairé par une simple lampe de bureau. Elle s'approcha en souriant, la chance était avec elle. La jeune femme s'avança vers un des ordinateurs et accéda sans difficulté à la liste des agents. F. Ferrer. Il était actuellement en mission à l'extérieur. Ça, la chasseuse le savait déjà. Il allait falloir attendre le matin pour agir. Mais ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est où il passait son temps dans la journée. Elle pianota encore quelques minutes puis attrapa un stylo et un post-it pour noter l'emplacement de son bureau et surtout comment s'y rendre. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne se rendit compte que Birkhoff s'était réveillée que quand il retira la sécurité de son pistolet, arme qu'il braquait déjà sur la jeune femme.

- Je savais qu'on aurait à subir une rébellion de ta part mais je pensais pas que tu serais aussi bête pour venir ici…

Ce que Birkhoff ne soupçonnait pas, c'était les réflexes hors pair d'Amy. Même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités physiques maintenant que l'anesthésie s'était dissipée. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Amy se trouvait à califourchon sur Birkhoff et avait récupéré son arme. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais tirer mais elle devait convaincre le hacker de ne pas donner l'alerte. Birkhoff, essoufflé sur le sol, leva les mains tout en observant Amy. Il était plus qu'impressionné. Amy aussi reprit son souffle puis s'expliqua.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal…Je veux juste faire ce que j'ai à faire et me tirer de là.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

La super ange se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours sur Birkhoff et finit par se lever, quelque peu gênée, tout en braquant toujours l'arme sur le jeune homme. Il se releva à son tour.

- Comment ça qui je suis ?

- Tu n'es pas une recrue ordinaire…Tu travailles pour Nikita, ou peut-être pas. Tu ne la connais peut-être même pas. Mais tu es très forte. Super forte même ! T'as réussi à tromper le détecteur de mensonges, tromper Michael et Amanda sous la torture, pénétrer ici…

- J'ai l'impression que je t'impressionne, sourit Amy.

- J'irais peut-être pas jusque là, sourit Birkhoff en baissant les mains.

Amy et lui se jugèrent du regard un moment puis le hacker demanda :

- Alors ? Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas…

- Essaie toujours, dit Birkhoff en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- T'es sérieux ? s'étonna Amy. Tu…Tu ne vas pas donner l'alerte ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Et puis même si je le voulais, c'est toi qui tiens l'arme.

La jeune femme regarda l'arme et la posa sur un bureau, comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts. Les armes pleines de sel pour abattre des monstres, oui. Mais des armes froides pour tuer des humains, hors de question, plus jamais. Elle avait dû une fois, une fois lointaine, sa première enquête à trois avec les Winchester mais elle ne pourrait plus jamais. Elle releva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant que Birkhoff l'observait en silence, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Quand j'ai dit que j'étais arrivé ici par magie, ce n'était pas qu'une tournure de phrase…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il existe un monde parallèle au tiens, au nôtre, un monde de créatures que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Continue.

- Certaines personnes comme moi les chassent pour protéger les personnes comme toi. C'est ce que je fais ici. Nikita m'a appelé parce qu'elle en a repéré un. Un de vos agents, l'agent Ferrer, est un monstre dévoreur d'humains. Il s'est nourri dehors jusqu'à présent mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse par s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'ici. Je dois l'arrêter.

Amy s'arrêta là et se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de son discours. Elle inspira bruyamment. Il n'était pas nécessaire que Birkhoff en sache plus. Qu'il la croit ou pas. L'agent resta silencieux à l'observer. Amy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De plus, l'heure tournait et elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Alors ?

- Tu es complètement cinglée ! Si c'était vrai, pourquoi tu l'as pas déjà éliminé ?

- Deux choses : d'abord, parce que je ne savais pas où il était et j'ai pas eu trop de liberté depuis que je suis arrivée. Ensuite, le CT12 que vous m'avez injecté bloque mes pouvoirs et je…

- Attends une minute, des pouvoirs ? T'es quoi, une sorte de super héros ?

- Hum…Si tu veux. A l'origine, je devais entrer, tuer Ferrer et ressortir aussi vite que j'étais venue mais j'ai été prise.

- Hum…Tu sais je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert là-dessus mais là…

- Quoi ? Pour un geek fan de comics, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas y croire ?

Birkhoff se redressa légèrement sur son siège et observa la jeune femme encore une fois. Elle était sexy, sûre d'elle et une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air d'une folle. Nikita avait dû la briefer car elle le connaissait mieux que la plupart des agents de la Division. Après une ou deux minutes de silence, le hacker ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une alarme se déclencha, un son strident résonna dans tout le complexe et toutes les lumières s'allumèrent.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Amy en reprenant le pistolet.

- Non ! répondit Birkhoff en se levant, aussi surpris que la jeune femme. Il doit se passer quelque chose.

- Birkhoff !

Michael ouvrit la porte en trombes et fut surpris de voir qu'Amy était là. La jeune femme en voyant la porte s'ouvrir avait caché l'arme dans son dos. Michael ne dit rien sur sa présence et s'adressa directement à l'informaticien.

- Il se passe quelque chose dans l'aile Sud, ramène toi !

Birkhoff et Amy échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme reposa l'arme discrètement puis suivit Michael et Birkhoff jusqu'à un couloir de l'aile Nord. Alex s'était peut-être fait prendre et ça, ça serait pas bon du tout. Trois gardiens étaient en cercle au milieu du couloir quand ils arrivèrent. Aucun signe d'Alex. Les recrues avaient pour ordre de rester dans leur chambre en cas d'alerte, sauf message contraire, aussi le couloir était calme. Les gardiens s'écartèrent en voyant Michael et Birkhoff approchaient. Amy s'insinua parmi eux. Sur le sol gisait des restes humains en petits tas ainsi que la tête d'un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Birkhoff eut un haut-le-cœur mais les autres se contenaient. Amy devait reconnaître que Ferrer était sadique d'avoir laisser la tête.

- C'est trop tard…chuchota-t-elle.

Birkhoff se tourna alors vers Amy. Apparemment, cette drôle de jeune femme avait raison. Et il devait avouer que ça le terrifiait mais que d'un autre coté, ça l'excitait à mort.

- Amy…Retourne dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre…Maintenant ! cria Michael.

Amy avait déjà trop tenté le diable, enfin façon de parler, alors elle obéit à Michael. Après avoir échanger un regard avec Birkhoff, elle partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant d'y entrer, la super ange croisa Alex. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accomplir sa mission.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté…Si Birkhoff le découvre, Amy est grillée !

- Calme-toi Nikita ! Logan…C'est plus qu'un talent, c'est un pouvoir qui surpasse tout, qui surpasse même ton Birkhoff ! ajouta Dean.

Quand Sam avait téléphoné à Dean pour lui dire que les super anges avaient élu domicile dans le salon de Bobby, l'aîné des Winchester y avait vu comme un signe. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre mais cette fois, il sentait que c'était une annonce de Dieu, du Destin ou de n'importe qui pour qu'il s'immisce enfin dans les affaires de sa femme. A dire vrai, il se cherchait surtout une excuse pour le faire. Dean ne pourrait pas rester une journée de plus à ne rien faire. Cela faisait pas loin de 24h qu'Amy était coincée à la Division et plus que ça que ni Dean ni Nikita n'avaient dormi. Mais l'ex-agent ne semblait pas en souffrir. Dean non plus d'ailleurs, il avait l'habitude. Les super anges voulaient se rendre utiles, Logan allait pouvoir. Dean ne voulait pas débarquer à la Division sans savoir où il mettait les pieds et en risquant de faire tuer Amy. Logan allait les aider à y voir plus clair. Quelques minutes après le coup de fil de Sam, un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année, les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes sur le nez, apparut devant eux. Il semblait un peu nerveux.

- Bonsoir…

- Salut Logan ! dit Dean pour essayer de le détendre. Dean Winchester !

- Oh je sais qui vous êtes…Enchanté ! répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Logan Spears ! ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit signe à Nikita.

- Enchantée Logan…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Logan à Dean.

Ce dernier le conduisit devant l'ordinateur de Nikita pendant qu'elle se levait, et le fit s'asseoir.

- On veut que tu pirates un système de caméras de surveillance…Mais attention, il est ultra sécurisé et surveillé par un petit génie de l'informatique.

- Pas aussi doué que moi.

- Evidemment, il n'a pas de pouvoir magique mais on ne veut pas qu'il repère le piratage.

- Pas de problème. Laissez-moi quelques instants.

Dean se recula et observa le super ange pianotait sur l'ordinateur. Il était d'abord parti confiant mais après presque dix minutes, il fronçait les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dean.

- Ce système est très complexe, le pirater ça sera pas compliqué mais ne pas se faire repérer c'est autre chose…

- Je te l'avais dit ! dit Nikita.

- Tu peux y arriver ? questionna Dean.

- Bien sûr, laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps…répondit Logan.

Dean soupira et partit dans la cuisine prendre une bière. Quand il se retourna, Nikita se trouvait face à lui. Elle ferma la porte de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?

- Comment ça ? Je compte tout faire pour sortir ma femme de ce merdier !

- Dean…

- Elle est têtue…Je comprends pas pourquoi elle utilise pas ses pouvoirs mais je veux l'aider…

- Dean ! Tu sais j'ai compris, t'aime ta femme plus que tout et tu veux la sauver mais tu ne sais pas tout…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir de plus ?

- La situation a évolué. Tuer le Léviathan n'est plus la seule mission d'Amy et d'Alex.

- Mais encore ?

- La Division…Ils ont injecté un poison mortel à Amy. Si elle quitte le complexe sans l'antidote, elle est morte. C'est ce même poison qui bloque ses pouvoirs.

- Ça y est ! J'y suis ! cria Logan de la pièce principale.

Dean n'ajouta rien et fila dans la pièce d'à coté. Nikita soupira et le suivit. De multiples écrans étaient à présent visibles sur l'ordinateur de Nikita. A y regarder de plus près, une image attira Dean.

- Tu peux agrandir celle-ci ? demanda le chasseur à Logan en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Logan s'exécuta et Dean eut la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Cinq hommes étaient autour de restes de cadavre. Le Léviathan avait fini par se nourrir au sein même de la Division.


	4. Chapter 4

A des centaines de kilomètres, Stacey était partie dormir. Sam se demandait comment elle pouvait y arriver. Ce qui était sûr c'est que lui ne pourrait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour Amy, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas peur qu'elle se fasse elle-même du mal mais que la Division lui mette la main dessus. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter ces gens-là. Il devait bien être 3h du matin à présent mais Sam restait là, sur le perron de la maison, à regarder les étoiles. La plupart des super anges qui n'étaient pas en mission était toujours ici. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les jeter dehors. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas dans son dos. Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'assit près de lui. Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis demanda :

- Vous allez bien Sam ?

- Je fais aller, merci…C'est pas la première fois qu'Amy se met dans le pétrin.

- Mais ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, non ?

- Oui…Comment…

- Je n'ai peut-être pas de visions mais disons que j'ai bien compris comment fonctionne Amy. J'avais une sœur qui était son portrait parfait, du point de vue du caractère je veux dire…

- Avait ?

- Elle est morte en voulant en faire trop.

- Si c'était pour me remonter le moral, c'est raté, soupira Sam en baissant la tête.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que vous avez raison de vouloir la protéger et de la pousser à faire attention, même si elle vous en veut pour ça ! Ne culpabilisez pas, un jour elle vous remerciera.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûre, répondit la super ange en se tournant vers Sam et en souriant.

- Merci…Kassandra n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Je suis très intuitif…Et Amy m'a dit que vous étiez la personne la plus gentille qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré ! Et venant d'elle, ce n'est pas un petit compliment…

- Il faudra que je pense à la remercier quand elle reviendra…

- Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre fils ?

- Il est avec son oncle ce soir…Les deux hommes de ma vie. Ils ne comprennent pas tout mais ils savent que c'est important alors ils l'acceptent…

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'accepte ce que fait Amy parce que c'est important ?

Je n'y avais pas pensé, ria Kassandra. Deux leçons de morale en cinq minutes ça aurait fait beaucoup…

- Pardon. J'ai tendance à voir des moralisateurs partout.

- Ce n'est rien…Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sortent là-bas ? demanda la super ange après une minute de silence.

- Je l'espère, lâcha Sam dans un soupir.

Amy s'était endormie. Elle qui ne dormait que rarement ces dernières semaines, c'était endormie comme une masse au moment où elle s'était posée sur son lit quand Michael l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre. Elle oublia en trente secondes Ferrer, le cadavre, Birkhoff, Michael, la Division entière. Et elle rêva. Elle rêva de son homme, l'amour de sa vie. Cependant, ce n'était pas un rêve très agréable, presque un cauchemar. Dean la fliquait partout tellement il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Dans la vraie vie, elle ne le supporterait pas mais dans son rêve, elle le laissait faire. Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle fut surprise par le fait qu'elle s'était endormie mais aussi par le fait que Birkhoff la regardait dormir.

- Birkhoff ?

- Amy…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de sommeil…

- Très drôle, comme si c'était le moment ! Alors ?

- Michael fait nettoyer le couloir, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas appeler Amanda. Elle ne sera là que vers 10h du matin ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour agir…

- Nous ? s'étonna Amy.

- Je crois pas que je veux en savoir plus mais ce que je viens de voir me suffit pour te croire…Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu…Tu me fais confiance ?

- J'ai pas trop le choix…J'y connais rien moi là-dedans ! On apprend pas à tuer un…un quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Léviathan.

- Léviathan ? D'accord. On apprend pas à tuer un Léviathan dans les comics ou même à la Division…

- Ok…D'abord, il faut que je récupère mes pouvoirs. Pour ça, je dois me débarrasser du CT12…

- L'antidote définitif est dans le bureau de Percy. Je peux aller le récupérer, je trouverais une excuse pour avoir pénétrer dans son bureau…

- Parfait, répondit Amy sachant qu'Alex n'avait pu le faire. Mais, y'a un truc que je me demande…

- Quoi ?

- Ferrer est bien noté en mission à l'extérieur cette nuit…Alors comment pouvait-il être en même temps dans ce couloir à manger une recrue ?

- Aucune idée ! Tu crois qu'il aurait pu pirater le système ?

- Le système du grand Birkhoff ? ironisa Amy en souriant. J'en doute ! répondit-elle plus sérieusement. A moins que…

- Que ?

- Va chercher l'antidote Birkhoff et rejoints-moi en salle informatique…

- Heu…d'accord.

Birkhoff sortit finalement, laissant Amy à ses réflexions. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Une idée terrifiante qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la salle informatique. Ferrer n'avait pas pu pirater le système informatique tout seul. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que quelque chose clochait. Un Léviathan aurait été plus discret pour manger ses victimes. Il ne se serait pas laissé voir par un bête ex-agent gouvernemental. L'alarme avait été arrêté, tout était de nouveau calme et la super ange n'eut pas de mal à se rendre à la salle. Elle s'assit à un ordinateur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'allumer que les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent. Amy se releva aussitôt et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années descendit les marches menant à la salle. A son air froid et manipulateur, Amy reconnut Percy, le chef de la Division. Mais quand elle reconnut le personnage qui le suivait, Amy ouvrit la bouche, le souffle coupé, le cœur s'accélérant.

- Bonsoir Amy !

- Dick ?

- Surpris de me voir ?

- Plutôt oui…Je me doutais que tout ça n'était qu'un piège mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir son altesse en personne…

- Vous pouvez faire la maline autant que vous voulez, ça ne changera pas le fait que je sais qui vous êtes.

- Ah oui ? Et qui suis-je ? demanda Amy avec ironie.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ? demanda Dick en se tournant vers Percy.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne crains rien.

- Bien.

Percy fit donc demi-tour et croisa Michael en chemin. Il s'arrêta, surpris, devant son chef.

- Percy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? C'est à cause du cadavre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Une seule question à la fois s'il te plaît Michael ! Suis-moi, allons discuter plus loin…

Michael lança un regard à Amy, les bras croisés et à l'homme que Percy avait introduit au sein de la Division d'un œil sceptique avant de suivre son supérieur. Amy se trouvait vraiment seul à seul avec Dick Roman.

- Alors ?

- Le leader des super anges, voilà qui vous êtes. Super anges destinés en partie à nous éliminer.

Amy ne répondit pas mais cela n'empêcha pas Dick de continuer.

- Vous avez été très discrets…Tellement que j'ai mis du temps à voir ce qui se passait sous mon nez. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir en nous éliminant un par un ?

- Le but était d'affaiblir le royaume avant de s'attaquer à la couronne.

- Hum…C'est très intelligent. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. J'ai fait l'erreur de te laisser en vie la dernière fois, je ne recommencerais pas. A l'époque, je n'avais pas conscience de ton potentiel mais maintenant, j'ai compris à quel point tu étais importante pour la résistance…

- Si je meurs, quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma place. Tu ne feras que reculer l'inévitable.

- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas. Ça vaut le coup de tenter l'aventure. Et puis même si je ne fais que freiner la résistance, les Winchester eux seront à terre…Après cet ange…Et « Bobby »…

- La ferme !

- Corde sensible on dirait. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Dick s'avança lentement vers Amy qui reculait en même temps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Courir dans le complexe ne servirait à rien. Elle espérait que Birkhoff arrive à temps. C'était sans compter sa tête de mule de mari. Dean apparut avec Logan juste dans le dos de la jeune femme. Logan attrapa le bras d'Amy et les trois disparurent sous les yeux de Dick, qui grogna bruyamment. Ils réapparurent plus loin dans le complexe, non loin du bureau de Percy.

- Merci…Dégagez maintenant, je m'occupe du reste.

- Amy tu es sûre ? demanda Dean.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard qui en disait long. L'aîné des Winchester soupira mais Amy courrait déjà vers le bureau de Percy, à quelques mètres à peine au Sud du complexe de la Division. Il repartit avec Logan sans un mot de plus. Au moment où elle allait atteindre le bureau du chef de l'agence, Birkhoff lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

- Outch…

- Birkhoff ? Dis-moi que tu as l'antidote !

- Enlève ta veste.

Amy s'exécuta et se retrouva en tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes. Birkhoff enfonça dans son bras une seringue sans crier gare et déversa l'antidote dans le sang d'Amy qui grimaçait. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes puis Amy remit sa veste.

- J'ai vu ce type que Percy a amené…C'est qui ?

- Des ennuis…Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Amy calme-toi et sois plus clair.

- Le chef des Léviathans, le plus puissant d'entre eux.

- Tu peux le tuer ?

- Non, je suis pas prête pour ça…Mais en même temps, c'est trop dangereux de le laisser avec vous…

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous fera rien.

- Tu crois ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a engagé Percy pour te mettre la main dessus et à plus ou moins organiser tout le plan. Mais il n'a rien dévoilé de sa…véritable nature. Même si il aime pas les humains, c'est pas vraiment dans son intérêt de lancer une chasse aux sorcières contre eux, je me trompe ?

- Non…Non tu as sûrement raison, répondit Amy, surpris par le bon raisonnement de Birkhoff.

- Alors vas t'occuper de Ferrer et disparaît d'ici. Apparemment il est dans son bureau.

La super ange observa un instant le jeune homme devant elle. Birkhoff lui sourit. Il allait partir mais Amy le retint par le bras.

- Au fait, c'est pas Amy Reynolds mais Amy Woods. Enfin, Amy Winchester.

- D'accord...dit simplement le hacker qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle lui disait ça.

- Oh et je voulais te dire…Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir aider sans poser de question.

- Je t'en prie. Je te renverrais l'ascenseur un de ses jours…

- En fait…Tu pourrais peut-être oui. Plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Une nouvelle idée avait germer dans le cerveau d'Amy. Même elle à l'extérieur et lui à l'intérieur, le hacker pourrait être très utile à la jeune femme, surtout que Kyle, lui, piétinait.

- On en reparlera…

- D'accord. Et un jour peut-être, on se reverra dans de meilleures conditions…

Sans savoir pourquoi, et avant même que Birkhoff ne finisse sa phrase, Amy l'embrassa. Le hacker, bien que surpris, prolongea tout de même. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais le jeune homme en avait la tête qui tournait. Amy, gênée par son geste, disparut devant les yeux de l'informaticien en quelques secondes. Birkhoff reprit ses esprits après une minute ou deux et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

Ferrer était calmement installé à son bureau. Il se sentait bien. Dick était content, Ferrer avait fait du bon boulot et son chef allait pouvoir supprimer leur plus grande menace immédiate. Tout était parfait. Avec même un peu de chance, Dick le laisserait ici. Parce qu'après tout, la Division s'était pas si mal, surtout pour un agent de son grade. Enfin du grade du vrai Ferrer. Il se cala au fond de son fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux une seconde. Une seconde de trop.

- Alors on a voulu me tendre un piège ?

Ferrer ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qui le terrifiait. Il se redressa immédiatement. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la porte car Amy n'était pas passée par la porte. Elle avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs.

- Non…murmura de façon à peine audible l'agent-Léviathan.

- Tu vas le regretter…

Amy jeta sa main en avant et un flot de flammes bleues sortit de ses doigts. Ferrer se consuma tellement rapidement que ces cris n'eurent pas le temps de se faire entendre. Amy se frotta les mains, satisfaite. Un Léviathan de moins sur la terre. Elle allait à présent pouvoir rentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et se téléporta dans le salon de Nikita. Logan était reparti. Nikita, en constatant qu'Amy était de retour saine et sauve, s'éclipsa discrètement. Au visage dur de Dean, la super ange se dit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle jeta un œil à l'ordinateur de Nikita qui montrait plusieurs caméras dont celle du couloir devant le bureau de Percy. Amy soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle allait avoir des comptes à rendre. L'ennui était que ses excuses allaient toutes paraître irrecevables à l'aîné des Winchester.

THE END


End file.
